Tdafans TDA Camp
14 people from season 1 return(will be announced in special) and 6 newbies will arrive too New characters (NO MORE) Jazz-Purplefox937(MALE!) Nameless Guy (NG) - COKEMAN11 Joe - KoopaKidJr. Michael - KoopaKidJr. Bob-GreenMagic01 John-GreenMagic01 Old characters D-scope NIzzy Chimmy Becky James Sorrel Silias Cara Nicholas Trevor Dan Tony Lila Ryan Day 1:"Welcoming everyone to Season 2!" Tdafan:Welcoming everyone to Season 2! Well,lets meet our 6 newbies,Michael,Joe,Jazz,Bob,NG,and John! NG: Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! Tdafan! Wazzap, my man? Tdafan:*high fives NG*Whats up? I`m glad you could make it! NG: *gets angry* I ASKED YOU FIRST! (XD) Tdafan:... Stand over there NG: ... *leaves, returns with mugshots* Sorry... Tdafan:It`s ok,just wait for the others NG: okay NG (conf): I have anger issues because I have no name... GRRR Tdafan:NG,why don`t you have a name? NG: Well, my mom died when I was born, my dad was already dead and we were in the himalayas where there are no foster homes. But I grew up and found my way here. Really, I have no clue where I am. Tdafan:Ok then,wheres everyone else NG: Well, Joe's at Total Drama: The Movie, and Michael's at Total Drama TV. I don't know anything else. Tdafan:Ok! Bob:*arrives* Hey guys. John:*arrives* What's up. *greets himself to everyone* Tdafan:Nice to meet ya Joe: Well won't James and Chimmy be in for a surprise? (evil laughter) Tdafan:Ok,oldies will be here soon Joe: Yes! Then I'll have my revenge on James and Chimmy!!! (evil laughter) Bob:Yo Joe do ya wanna start an alliance before everyone gets here. Joe: Sure! You can help me plot my revenge, which will also be their downfalls!!! Tdafan:And here come our old campers! Sorrel: Soup is good for your soul!!! Silias: I eat souls for breakfast lady Chimmy:Food? WHERE?!?!?!?! *eye twitches* James:*sees Joe and growls* Sorrel: chill james its just joe Silias: over there Bob:Great!! Now revenge on NIzzy! Get Sorrel in! James:Joe is gonna be like Heather only 10 times worse Sorrel: oh Tony: Hey guys, what's up? John: Hello. (CONF) I'm going to win this thing! Chimmy:*smiles creepily* (conf.)Sorrel: 2 things im gonan do,make fantasticle friends and WIN D-scope:(CONF) One by one,They all go down! Bob:(CONF) Two by Two, They will all go down! (XD) Joe: (CONF.) James and Chimmy are going down!!! Michael: Hey guys? What's up? I'm Michael. Joe: Well, well, well...if it isn't James the JockeyHero McDoGooder. I'll make sure to take you down first. After all, you are my worst enemy. (evil laughter) Lila:So D-scope you wanna- D-scope:Not happening! Lila:*Sighs* Sorrel: hey shut up joe D-scope:This Joe person is EVIL!!!!!!!!!! Sorrel: so... i can kick his butt! Lila:NO!!! He's too cute! D-scope:O_______O Joe: I know. Aren't I just adorable? (laughs) Lila:Hey Joe if you want I could join your alliance or something. D-scope:*Throws up* Sorrel: Lila you must be insane or something! Bob: Joe. Let her join! Lila:PLEEEAAAASE?????????*Makes sad eyes* D-scope:*Throws up again* Joe: I was gonna. Welcome to the club Lila!!! Now let's go, we got things to talk about. Later dweebs!!! Sorrel: *gets mad and transforms into a cat and attacks joe* Lila:EEEK! CAT*Hits Sorrel with an axe* Bob:*takes the club into secret room* We vote off... Joe: We vote off Sorrel. It will make James sad and us happy. Agreed? Lila:Okay sure! D-scope:Hey Sorrel I think they're voting you off. Bob: Agreed. Sorrel: EH MEH GAWD *attacks bob Lila:*Attacks Sorrel* Joe: (ties Sorrel up and puts duct tape over her mouth) Now, where was I? Sorrel: *transforms into a mouse and escapes* Bob: Where is that woman!?!?! Lila:WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!!!!! Joe: I'll be right back. (chases Sorrel with an ax) Sorrel: *runs behind a tree* Joe: Wow she's stupid. (chops down tree) Noone's gonna save you now. Sorry Sorrel!!! John:*gets ax and starts chopping* Hi-ya! Joe: What the hell are you doing? John: Helping. What? I hate her to. Sorrel; *escapes* Chimmy:*dances to High School Never Ends* John: Get back here WOMAN!!! Lila:*Throws an anvil at Sorrel* Sorrel: *misses* Bob:*throws a glacier at Sorrel* Joe: (throws mouse traps all around Sorrel) Now your trapped!!! Lila: YAY!*Falls into a hole set up by D-scope* Sorrel: i have no choice but- *transforms into a fairy but fails* oh darn Lila:*Still in the pit* Can someone get me out of here? Chimmy:*keeps doing eratic dance moves* (Believe it or not, this is actually part of my strategy XD) Lila:*Gets out of the hole* So what are we gonna do with Sorrel? Joe: Your '''definitely '''going home first Sorrel!!! Bob: Exactly! D-scope:*Sets up a DJ system*